Nick Fanon: Fallout
Nick Fanon: Fallout is a an M rated game for the PC, Xbox One, and Playstation 4. Plot 'Prologue' In 2277z The Nickfanonverse (Earth specifically) is full of tension. There was a buildup of arms over trivial things. This all culminated in the Great War of Unspecific Importance ''which destroyed the world as we know it. With the world devastated the game begins. 'Main Story' After the apocalypse you awake in a small metal underground facility. After exiting the metal bunker, the story is really up to you. Currency The player pays in bottlecaps. Why? Because they're shiny apparently. Karma There is lots of Karma in Nick Fanon: Fallout, here are the types. This is from doing good things. Like giving people caps, saving people from bandits and not being a complete monster. '''Neutral Karma:' While not a Karma by itself, Neutral Karma is doing a mix of evil and good karma's Kicking dogs. Murdering people. Stealing. All these things lower you Karma and make you EVILLL! Badkarma.png|Evil Karma Goodkarma.png|Good Karma Quests Awakening I've woken up in a metal room, I must find out why I'm here. *''I am in a place called vault 17, I still don't understand why I am here or how I got here.'' *''From reading these data logs, I have discovered I was sealed in this vault in order to survive from a disaster.'' *''The Vault is open, I can now see what remains of the planet.'' Welcome to Hope I've exited the vault and arrived in the city of hope. I should get some equipment. *''Speak to citizens'' *''Speak to KM'' *''Buy Pistol'' *''Practice shooting with pistol'' *''Kill mutants (Good Karma+)'' *''Kill citizens and escape (Bad Karma+)'' Mutantations I've been recovered some information revealing that mutants have been ravaging the country side. *''Head to Mutant camp'' *''Defeat/Talk to Mutants (Defeat leads to Neutral/Evil Whilst Talk can lead to good. If you don't kill or enslave them afterwards) *(Evil Karma+) Enslave Mutants'' *''(Neutral Karma =) Kill Mutants'' *''(Good Karma+) Befriend Mutants'' *''After I befriended/killed/enslaved the Mutants,there attacks have ended.'' Bombs Away! I've been asked by KM/Gray to drop a nuclear bomb onto Kryst/Hope City *''Purchase Bombs from KKK'' *''See KKK get arrested for selling dangerous items'' *''Buy/Steal a plane'' *''Drop nuke on Kryst (Good) drop nuke on Hope City (Bad) Fake you're death in a crash landing and rigging the nuke to explode when you are far enough away (Neutral)'' Crash Landing I have faked my death/been shotdown by Bandits/The Authority I must now get away from this plane. *''Find a way out'' *''Break open door'' *''Run!'' *''Hide from the Authority/Bandits or both'' Bandits Forever! (Evil only quest) *''Capture all Authority Cities'' *''Kill any Authority leaders '' *''Report to Gray'' *''Betray Gray'' *''Kill Gray'' Rebuild Civilization (Good only quest) *''Defeat the Bandit Armies'' *''Call for the aid of the mutants (Optional)'' *''Invade Gray's vault'' *''Read Gray's Journal (Optional)'' *''Find Gray'' *''Kill Gray'' *''Escape before the nuke explodes'' Enemies Human HP: 100 Damage Per Attack: 5-20 Habitat: Cites, Ruins, Bandit Camps Deathclaw HP: 400 Damage Per Attack:'''50-75 '''Habitat: Caves, Beach's Rats HP: 40 Damage Per Attack: 2-5 Habitat: Sewer Roach HP: 30 Damage Per Attack: 0-5 Habitat: Sewer Mutant HP: 200 Damage Per Attack: 40-70 Habitat: The Greater Wasteland Ghoul HP: 30 Damage Per Attack: 30-50 Habitat: Sewers Radioactive Blob HP: 20 Damage Per Attack: 5 (90 poison damage) Habitat: Greater Wastelands Bandits HP: '''70/140 '''Damage Per Attack: 5-25 Habitat: Greater Wastelands, Wastelands NPC's Knowledgeable Marksman (Companion/Leader of Hope City) KM survived the apocalypse and formed Hope City. He can join the player character after assisting him in Hope City. (His shotgun is surprisingly accurate) Karma: Very Good Equipment *Leather Jacket *Kevlar Vest (Advanced) *Double Barreled Shotgun *Fedora *Versace boots *Buckshot Ammo: 60 IAmBagel (Companion) IAmBagel survived by hiding in a donut shop. Karma: Very Good Equipment *Police Armor *Kevlar Vest (Advanced) *Rubber Boots *Sweat Pants *Rusty Revolver *Pistol Ammo: 120 KrazyKrisKrumbs (Merchant/Trader) KKK was uneffected by the death of the world. His tough skin helped him survive, but sadly now he has no tough skin. Karma: '''Neutral '''Equipment/Wares *Large Sack (Equipment) *Tin Cans (Wares) *Custom Longbarrel Rifle (Equipment) *Rifle Ammo: 25 (Equipment) *Assorted good (Wares) *Bandages with blood already on them (Wares) *Green gum (Wares) DerpyPanda24 Derpy was with KM when the world ended. He helped KM make Hope City, and lives at Hope City Karma: '''Good '''Equipment *Grenades *Wrench *Hoodie *Leather Boots *Lockpicking Kit MattBoo2 Matt was crushed under some rubble until he was rescued by KM and Derpy. He had to get his legs replaced with Cybernetic ones. Karma: 'Good '''Equipment ' *Scrap Metal *Smelting Apron *Robo-Legs (Impossible to remove) *Fletchent Cannon *Shreded Scrap Ammo: 230 *Sneakers *Ball Cap PatrickBobSponge PBS was protesting to get Chowder off the air when a meteor stuck the region. '''Karma: '''Neutral '''Equipment *Sneakers *Football Armor *A cross *A tattered bible *Wood plank Sr.Wario Sr. Wario arrived at new hope after he crawled up from a collapsed building. Karma: '''Good '''Equipment *Pocket Knife *Wario Gloves *Leather Jacket *Mines *Iron Toed Boots Gray Pea Shooter (Bandit/Boss) Gray was in DC when the world changed forever. Realizing that nothing could stop him, Gray became the most feared bandit in the Fanonverse. Karma: '''Very Evil '''Equipment/Drops *Assault Rifle *Kevlar Vest (Advance) *Fedora *Assault Ammo: 250 *Leather Boots *A Twenty Sided Die *Cyborg Eyepiece (Only removable on death) *Mutant Arm Glove *Beard (Are you serious?) SuperSaiyanKirby SSK was just strolling about when the disaster hit. With a large portion of the world destroyed, SSK was elected the leader of a small group of towns in-between the greater wasteland and Hope City. This was known as the Authority. (Note: SSK becomes the antagonist if you decide to nuke Hope City) Karma: '''Good '''Equipment *Government Biohazard Suit *Government Biohazard Helmet *Government Biohazard Gloves & Boots *Revolver *Pistol Ammo: 48 *A Kirby Plushy DLC's Brave New Cesspool DLC Contents: *Brother Hood of Steel Camp *Brother Hood of Steel Paladins *Feral Ghouls *Super Mutants *The Great Desert *Joke/Secert Quest "Finding Bagels Booty" Falloutmap.png|Red Squares are Bandit towns, Lime ones are mutant towns, and Black are regular. (Cyan is the vault) ethnicgroupsoffallout.png|Red Areas are Death Claw Inhabited, Green is Mutants, Black is Humans, Pink is Mutant/Human/Sub-Human, Yellowish-Orange is full of roachs and rats, and Cyan is Human/Robot (White is Ocean, which is an uninhabited area. Regionsoffallout.png|In game regions Mutantflag.png|Mutant Flag Raiders Flag.png|Bandit Flag The Authority flag.png|The Authority's Flag Trivia *The Karma system was based (or ripped off) from Fallout 3. *There is a glitch when everyone does the crab walk. *It would take about 300,000 caps to make this game. *It costs 400,000 caps to play this game'' for twelve seconds''. *This was the first game developed by Gray Games. Category:Video games